


Hold Me Closer(ish)

by pechekeen



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Barely any smut, Hands, M/M, and by that i mean like one (1) single hair's worth of a peak, because i didn't get to it lmao, but HANDS guys, there's like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 07:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14564472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pechekeen/pseuds/pechekeen
Summary: Hands? Hands.





	Hold Me Closer(ish)

He, for a lack of a better word, had a small obsession with hands. There was just something so aesthetically pleasing to watch as they were used to grasp, pick things up, or be completely still. Timothée knew his own were okay, passing at best, but when he saw _Armie's_ he couldn't take his eyes off of them. Then again, he was attracted the man from the tips of his hair down to the bottom of his feet, but that was besides the point (sort of).

His eyes always seemed to trail down to catch a glimpse or two of the older man's hands. The way they would wrap around the arm of a chair to aide him to scoot towards a table. How wildly animated they were when he talked with them (which was a slight hazard by themselves). Don't get him wrong- there were _a lot_ of other things to be the source of his fantasizes, but that man's hands took the fucking cake by far.

Timothée constantly wondered what it'd feel like to feel the blond's hand cup his cheek with a softness that could match the tender blues that always caught his own vibrant greens. Then, if he let his mind wander lower, how would it feel to have those long fingers trace from the corner of his jaw down to the hollow of his throat. How would it feel to have the pad of Armie's thumb _press in_ , just enough to tell him to _stay still_? He could imagine how easy it would be to have both of his wrists captured in the man's hold with just one hand; how easy it would be to pin his arm above his head or behind his back.

Trail a bit lower just to watch the tanned hand feel down the hard planes of his collarbones, chest and towards the softer expanse of his abdomen. How would it feel to have Armie palm him with the heel of a single hand when he was already fully hard?

**Author's Note:**

> folks. ok. writing in 10 minutes is really hard as is because i nitpick at the details and my brain's honestly one huge shit storm and it takes me a looong time to untangle it. but! i stuck to 10 minutes and realized that i formatted the entire thing while i was writing, because.. it's just that ingrained in me i guess lmao.
> 
> i had to have the premise of this explained to me, but? i dig it and i seriously want to write more about this (and i probably will later lbh), but i think it's an ok ending to leave off on (for now)
> 
> aaanyways, you can find me [over on my Tumblr! ](http://peche-keen.tumblr.com/)


End file.
